


Not the Best Plan We've Ever Had

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Colony Ship Missy fix, F/M, How many ways can I save Missy from that ship?, Post colony ship, Simm realises he is an idiot, but I don't give details, master flirting, mutual master saving, suggested physical relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: Simm is still laughing as he reaches his TARDIS, bleeding and dying. Then the gravity of what he's done hits him and he goes back for Missy. They save each other. There's just a lot of banter. You know they're into each other, but I keep it clean this time. It's another colony ship Missy fix, because there can never be enough.
Relationships: The Master (Simm)/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: A Mayhem of Masters





	Not the Best Plan We've Ever Had

Her coat was thick - well made and very robust. She was grateful of that as she hit the ground to the soundtrack of distant explosions fire and her past self laughing. She laughed too. How could she not? It was absurd. Try and do something right for once and you just shoot yourself in the back. He hadn’t seen it coming, and she didn’t remember it coming, and they really had got each other good. So she laughed, until pain spread and her body seized up and she began to feel very numb.

‘Ah good,’ she thought. ‘Stasis - it worked. Kinda hard to test with the limited tech I’ve had...but once this wears off...I’m going to die without a plan. Short on plans….oh this _is_ a problem.’

She stared up at the numbers on the sky above her as her body began the protective mechanism of slowing everything down, giving her time. She could still see though - those bloody numbers above her - she couldn’t have fallen in a worse spot - few nice explosions to be staring at for hours...days...weeks, but no, she had those torturous motionless numbers. It was hard to calculate when she had resorted to building a makeshift survival device covertly - it lacked...finesse.

He stumbled back to his TARDIS, still chuckling to himself and with absolutely no intention of regenerating. He realised that this was going to be hard - he had a very lethal and very expertly administered stab wound that has pierced a vital organ. She knew what she was doing ad he had to admit it was impressive.

He leaned heavily on his console, his hands gripping the edge as he grunted in pain, blood smearing on his once spotless surfaces. 

“She stabbed me! She actually stabbed me! Cleverly done, I give her credit for that move - but  _ ow _ ! Brainwashed she is. Standing with the  _ Doctor _ \- we don’t do that - except for the times we do, but still - I had to do that. Really had to. No regrets. Zero….regrets.”

He ignored the burning pain of his stab wound and stared hard at the lever on his console, he had really made a damn good point to himself there. A really good…….epic... _ well, _ stupid point.

"Ah, shit."

He realised all at once just how catastrophically bad his point had been.

He stumbled around the console, inputting coordinates and putting some extra layers of security in place so he didn’t do the same stupid move again that had landed him on that ship for years. Clutching his wound, he grimaced in pain, grabbing a device before he pulled the lever and turned the monitor on. He typed in coordinates, focusing a teleportation beam on his future self, and activated immediately, realising time was short for both of them.

He rushed to her side, dropping down onto his knees gasping for breath. Steeling himself, he managed to support his weight on one hand and snap his fingers in front of her face with his other.

“Missy, come on wake up,” he said, snapping his fingers repeatedly until giving up and resorting to lightly slapping her. “Missy……” he groaned in pain and collapsed to the floor beside her, his hands grabbing at her, trying anything to rouse her enough to save her or get her awake enough to save herself. 

“Missy, don’t do this, we are not going to end this way or _any_ way, how could you not remember me doing this?” he said, determined to fix the mess they had both caused but to his utter disgust, he only felt himself growing faint. He aimed the device, sending a pulse in the direction of her wound clumsily before he grabbed a fistful of her blouse as he collapsed, unconscious beside her. 

Sometime later, she gasped - a deep cleansing breath as air filled her lungs once again. Confused momentarily, she blinked rapidly looking around her, trying to get her bearings and ascertain if she was in any immediate danger and if an escape plan was needed. It dawned on her all at once that she was not only in a TARDIS, but  _ her _ TARDIS - her past, to be precise. 

She only then became aware that she was not alone and turned her head, frowning at his motionless form, then at his hand, her now blood stained blouse, bunched up in his fist.

“Dearest?” she began, before coughing loudly to try and rouse him. “If you have ruined my blouse, I shall be quite cross. Thanks though, for coming to your senses and picking me up. Hey...past me….wakey wakey!” 

She rolled to her side and studied him curiously, her hand moving instinctively to his cheek, stroking almost lovingly. “Darling, time to get up.”

When she still failed to get any response from him, she leaned forwards, kissing him softly, and then harder and more passionately. 

Finally, he woke. 

The Master stared in alarm, his eyes springing open and appearing panicked until he focused on the eyes of his future and realised where he was. “Were you making out with me while I laid here unconscious?” he said, as he started laughing, and almost couldn't stop...until he winced with pain and realised how unwell he felt. . 

“Any chance of a hand?” he said.

“Fine. Not that you deserve it,” she said, getting to her feet and opening cupboards until she found the right combination of handheld devices. “My back _ really _ hurts!”

_ “I _ don’t deserve it?  _ You _ stabbed me!” 

“And  _ you _ shot me!” she said, shaking her head as she knelt down beside him, pain on her face at the movement before raising his shirt and examining the wound.

“Because you were gonna give the doctor what he wants!” he said, incredulously.

“Annnnnd?” she said, activating a device and working on his wound before pausing and casting him a look of bemusement.

“I was annoyed Missy!”

“Hate to see you angry then,” she said, shaking her head.

“Missy. Please…”

“Oooh I like it when you beg.”

He groaned and closed his eyes, his face contorted in pain.

“Fine. You don’t become me here, or  _ with _ me there...it IS hazy though.”

“Then fix me….this really hurts Missy!” he said, opening his eyes and casting her a pleading look that immediately hated himself for succumbing to. 

Missy twirled the device in her hand and smiled down at him, ready to have him thoroughly begging her, until she spotted a fresh pool of blood spilling from the wound. Taking action straight away, she placed the device on his wound, using a second smaller device to measure the readings. She worked silently and he merely watched her, focusing on the concentrated look she wore and silently cursing her for not bothering with pain relief. 

By the end of the day, he lay on his back on a large sofa, his head on her lap as he looked up at her.

“You’re stablised? Don’t want you actually dying - that was…”

“A bit petty?”

“I wasn’t petty, I was...annoyed.”

“Yes, yes, we’ve been through this.  _ Annoyed _ is being cranky, maybe vaporising a few randoms, it’s not  _ attempting to kill _ your future self properly dead so that you’re entire timeline ends.  _ That, _ is petty. Stupidly petty.”

“Fine, it may have been a _ little  _ petty. But we’re ok now.”

Missy ran her fingers through his hair with a deep sigh. “Oh we are not, very much not ok Dearest. You have ten more minutes of recovering and then you are going to be helping me peel off this corset and heal any damage.”

He looked up at her and grimaced. “I have to get up?”

“You do have to take some responsibility dearest, now come on,” she said, slapping his leg. “Up you get, let’s have a look at what’s under this corset.”

“Oh finally!” he said with a grin. “Been waiting for you to realise the opportunity that's passing us by here - and stop _slapping_ me!”

“I slapped you _once_ , and that’s not even half of what you deserve, up!”

The Master groaned, despite being in little pain now and climbed off of her lap, holding out his arm. Missy smiled and took his arm, allowing him to help her stand and linking her arm in his. She walked them to a medical room just down the corridor and stood, resting back against a raised examination table. Her hands moved to the buttons of her jacket when he smiled, lightly slapping them away.

“Oh please sis, do let me,” he said eagerly.

“Is this _hot_ for you?” she asked, bemused.

“Well...yes. You, me...me helping you take your clothes off. Who knows where it might lead,” he said, slipping her jacket off of her shoulders and placing it neatly on an adjacent chair.

“It’s going to lead to very hot medical procedure where you measure laser energy levels, heal my wound and apologise profusely.”

“Did I not say sorry? How many times?

“You haven’t said it even ONE time,” Missy said, but waited, leaving the job of undressing her now completely down to him. 

He was careful with her clothes and soon folded her blouse and tie neatly, reaching around her back, tugging down the zip of her skirt and shaking his head with a smile as he helped her step out of two layers of skirts. 

“Ouch,” he said, his hands on her corseted waist as he turned her slightly to examine the site of the wound.

“I feel very safe in your hands with that expert diagnosis,” Missy said with a look of disbelief.

“Give me a minute, it’s hard to focus on this when you're standing there looking like...that,” he said.

“Hot, gorgeous, stunning, seductive, sexy or all of the above?”

“All,” he said, smirking as his hands run up the sides of her corset and his lips brushed lightly against hers as he spoke his words against her lips. “Of the above.”

“My back dearest,” she said, amused.

“Your back…” he said, thoroughly distracted as he wondered what chaos would be caused to the timestreams if two of the same person were to just really, well - go at it.”

“Yes - someone shot me? Ring any bells? My lips are just fine dearest.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” he said, shaking his head with a smile as he moved to the latches on the front of her corset. This time she was the one to slap hands away.

“No!” she said, looking appalled. “Loosen the ribbons at the back first or you’ll be yanking at it and causing even more damage!”

“Ah right...ok, how hard can it be?” he mused as he turned her around, pulling open a bow and began tugging at the laces and pulling the rigid structure of the material until it started to come apart. “Doesn’t this take a lot of time to get on?”

“Well yes, but you get used to it. I don't take it off for many people either honey,” she said, looking over her shoulder with a wink before hissing and letting out a string of Gallifreyan curse words at him as he pulled it apart further, rubbing against her wound.

“Ah, now the front?” he asked, looking sheepish as he stepped around, his hands eagerly moving to the clasps before he frowned.

“This part is easy now the laces are loosened. Just grab the material and open...carefully. There is shielding in this - its not just for show.”

He concentrated, focusing seriously as he very gently peeled it off, his eyes not even flitting to her breasts as he opened it fully and carefully removed it, placing it on the chair along with her clothes.

“It’s not too bad, your corset did a good job of laser shielding - you’ll have to show me how you did that, I’m gonna need it after all.”

“You have decades of boredom sitting in a room to work on that, you’ll be grateful for the project,” she said, pulling herself onto the bed and laying down on her side. His hand rested on her hip, just above the only clothing she was still wearing - a very un-Victorian like pair of black lace briefs. 

“We always do so well, don't we? Such exquisite bodies,” he said as he worked on the wound.

“Yes, I suppose we do. I got super lucky this time, quite the upgrade.”

“Upgrade? What’s wrong with me?”

“Oh honey, where do I even begin...OW!”

“Sorry, did I poke you? I get distracted when I’m being insulted.”

“You get petty too and  _ that’s _ what got us into this ridiculous mess.”

“You,” he said, admiring his handiwork as he removed all trace of a wound from her skin. “ _ You, _ have been in this ridiculous mess twice now, so you’re one to talk.”

“It takes two to create a disaster like this, how’s it going?”

“Unblemished. You’re still hot sis,” he said with a smirk as he ran a scan using a hand held device. “Your corset absorbed a huge blast - impressive. Regeneration energy….it’s stablising. Nothing a day or two in bed won’t fix.”

“How many _ times _ ? I am recovering from an attempted murder, committed by you. I am  _ not _ in the mood!”

“I meant...rest. If the mood took you though….”

“Maybe, let’s see how well you look after yourself then,” she said with a smirk as she sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. “

Four days later, they still had not parted, despite by then, being quite well. They woke, bodies tangled together under silk sheets, and stretched, almost mirroring each other as they roused. He eased up, and sat back against the head board and she shifted until her head was in his lap, looking up at him with a smile. He instinctively stroked her hair. 

“Do you think he regenerated sis?”

“Mmm, quite likely dearest. He was all set to go boom with the Waltons. Can you believe he thinks _we_ are dramatic?”

“He said that? I’m offended,” the Master said.

“I know!” she said, with a look of utter disbelief. “Locks us up in a vault for a thousand years - that’s not dramatic _ at _ all.”

“Bet he’s thinking about us…” he said, idly tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Oh don't you know it. He gets taken with his flights of fancy though - careering abut the cosmos with all his pets. Sometimes we need to remind him we exist. Make sure he still sees us.”

“Oh yes, sometimes he does needs a reminder,” he said, running his thumb along her bottom lip.

“I do by the way,” Missy said with a smirk.”

“Do what?” he asked, puzzled.

“Still like disguises. One of my favourite things! We could pose as scientists, just clever enough that he will be interested without being suspicious. Oh!” she exclaimed, sitting up and turning to face him. “Let’s see if he will adopt us and take us into his TARDIS to see the stars!”

“That,” he said, smiling as he took her face in his hands and kissed her. “Is a wonderful idea.”

“You get cleverer with age dear,” she said, smirking.

“Don't push it, I gave you that idea with my disguise!”

“Oh please, like I haven’t carried off more disguises than you by now.”

“All this arguing is quite...arousing really,” he said, smirking as he moved in for another kiss. 

“Oh do focus on our plan,” she said, evading his kiss as she jumped out of bed, stealing the sheet with her as she dashed off in the direction of the wardrobe room, black silk wrapped around her.    
  
He laid in bed, staring at her in disgust, “I’m cold!”

“And the Doctor has three new pets, according to your scanner over here - three! See how much she’s missing us! Don’t want her forgetting us, do we…” she said, poking her head around the door frame. 

“Fine, I’m getting up. Let’s go mess with the Doctor.”

“Oh she is going to love this,” Missy said, smiling at her past self. 

“I bet she will,” he said, stealing a kiss.


End file.
